Episode 307
Introduction The Shingesumi shows up to save the day as it seems that the Shogun will get out of this alive together with everyone else Plot As Kamui and Kagura flees while carriyng on their shoulders Gintoki and Takasugi while fightning off Yato troops in pursuit Oboro thinks back in a flashback. The Flashback shows Oboro enter a prison cell hall where a young Nobume was being taught studies by Yoshida inside the bars. Oboro questions him if this was truly what Yoshida had wanted to accomplish after betraing the heavens and teaching kids down on earth. Yoshida replies that he was not resisting the heavens but himself, claiming that people are not so weak afterall and that they had more freedom than they themselves can realise. The scene is then returned to the present as Oboro orders his troops to stop chasing them down. He tells Gintoki and Takasugi that they can continue resting with their swords if the want to if that is their fate as Yoshida"s disicples. At that moment Kagura and Kamui went their separate ways with their leaders with their heads behind their backs Meanhwile with the Shinsegumi arrivel on the Shogun"s side the Naraku was forced to withdraw. In reaction to the Tendoshuu's announcement to enthrone Nobu Nobu, Shige Shige opposed it, claiming that this country no longer had a master, but only puppets. He believed that everyone had their own rules, and he did not mind to be the last Shogun if he hindered their ways of living. Shortly After the Tendoshu retreats as well as they find it not worht it to fight both the Shinsengumi and the ninjas of here. Afterwards, everyone gathers and takes care of the injured including Hattori and Ayame. At that moment a Kagura brought a heavily injured Gintoki out of the tunnel and laid him down. Before everyone's worried eyes, Gintoki dragged out from beneath his clothes a torn Jump issue Hattori gave him earlier, which had apparently took the stabs for him, and offered it to the ninja with half price. Hattori smiled, asking how he could read it. Later in the aftermatch in space on a spacecraft, Takasugi had been said to have fallen into a coma for two weeks, while Takechi commented on the Kiheitai currently being weak and betrayed at the same time, saying that the organization would need some time to recover. Assuring Matako, Bansai stated that Takasugi had prepared to fight against Gintoki, and that, after the fight, his eyes were not dead at all, but focused on something. Matako wondered what had their leader seen while fighting. On another spacecraft, Kamui mused on the fact that their 7th Division had been betrayed by the Harusame, who had intended to get rid of them since they worked with Takasugi. He did not mind not being pirates anymore, and claimed that his goal was to be the strongest man in the universe. Thinking about Kagura, Kamui stated that he would not be beaten In Edo, Hitotsubashi Nobu Nobu announced his enthronement as the new Shogun, to the people's fear. Among the crowd, Shinpachi watched the announcement with no expression and left. In a flashback, Shige Shige decided to gather allies in Kyou and entrusted Edo to the Shinsengumi. Before leaving, he told Hattori to call him "Shige Shige" and bid his farewell to his friends. In the hospital, Shinpachi asked Gintoki about the current situation in Edo, to which the latter replied: "It's the darkest before dawn." Kagura arrived with Soyo-hime's letter and read it to the others. In the letter, Soyo-hime told them that she was doing well and complained about the strict security there. She also mentioned that her brother had many allies since their hiding. Back in Kyou, Soyo-hime was pouring the tea for her brother when she broke his cup. At the same time, the Shogun chose to meet his old friends without any guards and was assassinated by one of them with a poison needle. Ending the letter, Soyo-hime thanked everyone for being Shige Shige's friends and told them not to forget him, saying that they would be back as normal people. Later on a dying Shogun were having a last tea with Soyo-hime before falling to sleeps on her laps to never wake up again. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Kondou Isao *Hijikata Toushirou *Okita Sougo (No lines) *Yamazaki Sagaru *Tokugawa Soyo *Tokugawa Shige Shige *Hitotsubashi Nobu Nobu *Takasugi Shinsuke (Coma) *Kamui *Kijima Matako *Kawakami Bansai Trivia *This is the second time Sougo appeared without any lines. The first was in Episode 105. Category:Episodes